factionparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Paradox:Citation policy
This is the list of prefixes on the TARDIS Index File Wiki. Categories may overlap. Television/Film/Video/Web BBC *DW - Doctor Who *CON - Doctor Who Confidential *KAC - K-9 and Company *SJA - The Sarah Jane Adventures *TS - Doctor Who Tardisodes (2006) *TW - Torchwood *TWD - Torchwood Declassified *WC - Webcasts, prose and comic stories published to licenced websites such as BBC.co.uk. Other *K9TV - episodes of the 2009 K-9 TV series *BBV - BBV Productions *RP - Reeltime Pictures *WC - Webcasts, prose and comic stories published to licenced websites such as BigFinish.com. Audio Big Finish Productions *BFA - Big Finish Doctor Who Audio Dramas *BFBS - Big Finish Bernice Summerfield Series audio stories *BFC - Cyberman (audio series) *BFD - I, Davros *BFDE - Dalek Empire (Big Finish) *BFG - Gallifrey (audio series) *BFIW - Iris Wildthyme (series) *BFJL - Jago and Litefoot *BFSJS - Sarah Jane Smith (audio series) *BFU - U.N.I.T. (audio series) *CC - The Companion Chronicles *DWU - Doctor Who Unbound BBC *BBCR - BBC Radio Doctor Who audio stories and BBC Audio audio-exclusive dramas. * BFA/BBCR: Collaborations between Big Finish and BBC Radio (i.e. the ongoing Eighth Doctor BBC Radio series). *SJAA - The Sarah Jane Adventures audio stories produced by BBC Audio. *TWA - Torchwood audio dramas and audio stories, including those made for BBC Radio and BBC Audio. Others *BBV - BBV Productions, including its Faction Paradox series. *MB - Magic Bullet Productions' Kaldor City and Faction Paradox audios Prose Novels Target/Virgin *BNA - Virgin Bernice Summerfield New Adventures (1997-1999) *DWN - Doctor Who novelisations, most published by Target Books (1964-1994) *MA - Virgin Missing Adventures (1994-1997) *NA - Virgin New Adventures (1991-1997) *TC - Target Companions of Doctor Who (1986-1987) *TME - Target Missing Episodes (1989-1990) BBC Books *DYD - Decide Your Destiny series (2007-present) *EDA - BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures (1997-2005) *NSA - BBC New Series Adventures (Ninth Doctor and Tenth Doctor novels) (2005-present) *PDA - BBC Past Doctor Adventures (1997-2005) *TDL - The Darksmith Legacy series (2009) *TWN - BBC Torchwood novels (2007-present) Big Finish *BFBS - Big Finish Bernice Summerfield Adventures novels (2000-present) *BFNW - Big Finish New Worlds (2005) Penguin Character Books *SJAN - The Sarah Jane Adventures novelisations (2007-present) Telos Novellas *TN - Telos Doctor Who Novellas (2001-2004) *THN - Time Hunter novellas (Telos Publishing) Short prose fiction *BFBS - Big Finish Bernice Summerfield Adventures prose anthologies (2000-present) *DWA - Doctor Who Annual and Doctor Who Yearbook comics and prose stories (1964-present) *DWM - Doctor Who Magazine prose stories (1979-present) *RT - Radio Times prose stories *ST - Short Trips anthology prose stories (includes both BBC Books and Big Finish) (1998-present) *VD - Virgin Decalogs anthology prose stories (1994-1997) Other *CP - Charity publications *FP - Faction Paradox books published by Mad Norwegian and later by Random Static. *OBIW - Iris Wildthyme books published by Obverse Books. Comics TV Comic and TV Action *TVA - [[TV Action|''Countdown'' and TV Action]] comics *TVC - TV Comic strips Doctor Who Magazine *DWM - Doctor Who Magazine comics and prose stories *DWMS - Doctor Who Magazine Special; comics and prose stories, including the holiday and season-specific specials and any other specials produced in relation to the Doctor Who Magazine. Doctor Who Classic Comics *DWC - Doctor Who Classics *DWCC - Doctor Who Classic Comics *DWUS - Doctor Who (Marvel reprint comics) *DWMAC - Doctor Who Marvel Adventure Comic Other *TV21 - The Dalek Chronicles *DWA - Doctor Who Annual, Yearbook, and Storybook, as well as Dalek and K-9 Annual comics and prose stories *DWAM - Doctor Who Adventures comics and prose stories *DWBIT - Doctor Who: Battles in Time *DWF - Doctor Who Files *DWPM - Doctor Who Poster Magazine *DWUS - material original to ''Doctor Who'' (1984) published in the US by Marvel *IDW - IDW Publishing's line of Doctor Who comics *IHP - Seventh Doctor comic strips original to The Incredible Hulk Presents *RT - Radio Times comics *TWM - Torchwood Magazine *GN - Other graphic novels Other *REF - Reference books *SP - Stage play *VG - Videogame *WEB - In-universe websites Category:TARDIS Index File Wiki *